naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumi Curtis
Izumi Curtis is a master alchemist and skilled martial artist living in the southern Amestrian town of Dublith where she runs a butcher shop with her husband Sig. Though she doesn't usually take on students, Izumi accepted Edward and Alphonse Elric's plea to take them on as her apprentices and instructed them in alchemical theory and martial arts for six months. In that time, she grew to love them as deeply as she would her own children, becoming a long-term source of guidance and support for the Elrics' future endeavors. Physical Appearance Izumi is a rather attractive and deceptively young-looking woman despite being middle-aged. She is fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark-eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned figure, and upperback-length black hair worn in box braids. On the left side of her collarbone is a Flamel tattoo. She normally wears a long white collared-blouse with a flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles, and opened-toed sandals that have the letters "W.C." on them. Personality Although Izumi takes apparent pride in being a simple housewife and introduces herself as such to anyone who asks, her attractive and humble exterior belies a fearsome disposition such that Ed and Al become terrified at the mere thought of aggravating her. She is prone to swift acts of violence and is often seen dealing out physical harm, but despite her frequently aggressive and hot-tempered nature, Izumi is a remarkably caring, wise and perceptive individual always willing to help those in need, especially children. That being said, she is also a great advocate of helping people to make their own way and will usually only intervene on behalf of those with the will - but not the means - to help themselves. Though she has a great deal of alchemical skill and faith in her alchemical power, Izumi frequently values the idea of working hard and only using alchemy for things that cannot be done by hand, stressing to others that alchemists are still only human and have human limits like all beings do. Additionally, Izumi appears to greatly enjoy travel (a trait she may have passed on to Edward), as many of her appearances in the series find her journeying outside her hometown. Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Dark Alliance Arc Three-Tails Arc (Anime Only) Tartarus Arc Key of the Solar Eclipse Arc (Anime Only) Grand Allies Games Arc Worlds United Arc Universal Blood War: Countdown Arc Universal Blood War: Confrontation Arc Allied Forces Invading Army Arc (Anime Only) Universal Blood War: Climax Arc Last Battle Arc Abilities Master Martial Artist: Izumi is an extremely powerful martial artist, both in terms of armed and hand-to-hand combat. Peek Physical Conditioning: In terms of physical conditioning, Izumi underwent rough training throughout her travels and possesses above-average strength, speed and durability, making her a capable opponent in battle. *'Immense Strength': Izumi boasts shocking physical strength and proves herself capable of overpowering larger opponents such as mountain grizzly bears, and even the Homunculus Sloth. *'Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': Izumi has incredible speed, agility and reflexes, able to dodge incoming attacks and even get behind her opponents without noticing. In battle, she easily subdued multiple enemies in a flash, all without any of them sensing her movements. *'Enhanced Durability': *'Immense Endurance': Alchemy Alchemy Mastery: Though Izumi appears as an unbeatable paragon of fearsome power, most acts of overexertion on her part are followed by a crippling regurgitation of blood linked to an internal injury from a failed Human Transmutation several years before. As a result of this, she is one of the few characters able to perform alchemy without the aid of a Transmutation Circle. By merely touching her palms together, she creates an energy circulation with her arms and transmutes by using her own will as a substitute for the necessary runes. This remarkable talent makes Izumi's transmutations both instantaneous and incredibly versatile, allowing her to use alchemy to its fullest potential in direct combat. Later in the storyline of Fullmetal Alchemist, her internal organs are rearranged by Hohenheim to improve her health, relieving her issues with physical overexertion. Her specific alchemy-style seems to focus more on her immediate surroundings and how best to use them to her advantage. She also shares with Edward the same preference for creating spears and swords to wield with deadly proficiency. Transformation Alchemy Super Alchemist Mode: * Relationships Family *Sig Curtis (Husband) *Unborn Child (deceased) Friends/Allies *Elric Brothers **Edward Elric **Alphonse Elric Enemies *The Homunculi **Father *Central Command Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Amestrian Category:Alchemist Category:Curtis Family Category:X-Class Combatants Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Sacrifice Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Playable Characters